Reencuentro
by Pazitajejejeje10
Summary: Reencuentro la tragedia los separa en un mundo pasado , pero el amor es mas fuerte que hicieron la promesa de volverse a encontrar y asi sera.
1. Chapter 1

**Reencuentro**

**Año 845 , reconquista del muro María.**

**-Vamos Mikasa aguanta un poco mas ya pronto acabara todo-** decía con un tono preocupado.

-**Lo… sien..to sargento..-**esbozando una pequeña sonrisa , poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando para pronto dejar caer unas pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas aterrizando en los dedos de Levi que se encontraba acariciando la cara de la chica.

**-Mikasa…-**dijo frunciendo poco a poco el ceño.

De pronto de los lejos se divisa un punto, que después se convirtió en una nube y luego en una mujer .

**-Levi…es hora de irnos ,Erwin dijo que se aproxima una oleada de titanes anormales, no te puedes quedar aquí-** decía deprimida Hanji que se le notaba su voz algo quebrada por aquella escena, pero después de eso Levi no levanto la cabeza para verla solo estaba concentrado en la cara de Mikasa.

**-Cállate cuatro ojos…-**dijo en un tono que casi era como susurro.

**-Pero Levi si te quedas…¡ MORIRAS! –**dijo Hanji levantándole la voz.

**-¿Y?….. ya no importa lo único que me importaba en este mundo lo he perdido, sabes muy bien que este mundo es hermoso, pero lleno de crueldad…..-**dijo esta vez levantando la vista para verle.**-Ya vete, Erwin te espera , no creo que lo quieras hacer sufrir si algo te pasa.-** lo dijo totalmente calmado.

**-Levi…-**

**-¡YA VETE DE UNA VEZ , MALDITA SEA ,ACASO NO ENTIENDES…. VETE!- **dijo desesperándose-**me quedare aquí hasta que me llegue mi final, hasta que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar-.**

Hanji cabizbaja lo compendio, debía irse , así que emprendió su vuelo usando su equipo tridimensional a través de casas destruidas y cuerpos de soldados caídos , capas verdes con las alas de libertad cubiertas de sangre que demostraba la esperanza de la humanidad cada vez más baja.

Mientras Levi seguían al lado del cuerpo que poco a poco iba perdiendo su calidez, el seguía abrazándola sin importar nada, cuando de pronto a lo lejos se aproximaba un titán, él lo sabía, era un anormal y este era su fin.

**-Mikasa… te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar en un mundo sin muros ni crueldad…-**esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida, mientras ambos eran arrastrados hacia la boca del titán que que al parecer tenía una sonrisa.

Eren y Armin al enterarse de la muerte de hermana y amiga junto al mejor soldado de la humanidad cayeron al llanto, se sintieron solos como nunca, pero aun así tuvieron la esperanza de ser libres , un deseo que se pudo cumplir con esfuerzos y sacrificios.

**Año 2014**

**-Eren!-**dice corriendo hacia la habitación del chico.

-**…..- **no hubo respuesta por parte del chico.

**-¡Levantate que llegaremos tarde!- **decía gritándole al lado del oído.

**-¡QUE PASA MIKASA DEJAME DROMIR!-** decía Eren sentado en la cama limpiándose un camino de baba que desprendía de su boca.

**-Armin ya llego por nosotros para ir a la ceremonia , si no te apuras llegaremos tarde-** decía la pelinegra mientras revolvía el armario del chico para sacar el uniforme de este.

**-Mikasa deja eso ¡no soy un bebe para que busques mi ropa por mi!-**decía el ojiverde levantándose de su cama para ir en dirección de su hermana, apartándola bruscamente para el poder sacar su ropa.

Cuando ya Eren se había alistado para irse a la ceremonia, emprendieron camino hacia el instituto para empezar un nuevo y último año de instituto para después poder ingresar a la universidad.

Mientras Eren y Armin iban hablando para cuales iban a ser sus asientos no se dieron cuenta de que iba cruzando alguien frente a ellos , en ese mismo entonces Eren choca con este provocando que el chic cayera al suelo golpeándose fuertemente el trasero.

**-Fíjate por donde caminas maldito mocoso-**decía un pelinegro con una expresión calmada.

**-Perdone no fue mi intención chocar con usted, es que me distraje conversando con mi amigo-** decía Eren lamentándose , sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza por la vergüenza cuando de pronto aparece Mikasa echa una furia por haber puesto en vergüenza a su hermano.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a golpear a aquel hombre este la detuvo dicendo:

**-Te molestas solo por que tu hermano choca conmigo y le digo la pura verdad de que es un mocoso, eres detestable por perder la cordura por eso-**le dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando sin palabras a la muchacha , pero lo mejor era igual emprender camino si no querían llegar tarde a la ceremonia.

**Después de la ceremonia.**

Cuando todos ingresaron a sus aulas cada uno escogía su puesto y por supuesto que Mikasa al lado de Eren ya que no se despegaba del hasta cuando iba al baño.

**-Hola Mikasa ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- **decía Jean con un leve sonrojo ya que supuestamente el se había enamorado de Mikasa a primera vista y que ojala le pudiera corresponder algún dia.

**-Ahaaa hola, estuvieron bien- **dijo sin ningún interés por conversar ya que solo miraba por la ventana.

**-Muy bien todos a sus puestos que la clase esta por empezar-**decía un rubio que cerraba la puerta después de entrar.

**-Hola chicos, soy su nuevo profesor Erwin Smith y ojala no podamos llevar bien, voy a ser su profesor de historia. Si tienen alguna pregunta que sea ahora-**decía con una gran sonrisa.

**-Muy bien ¿Cuántos años tiene?-**decía una alumna entusiasmada.

**-Pues tengo 29 – **con una media sonrisa un poco nervioso**- ¿alguien más?**

**-¡YOO!-**decia una chica de pelo café.

**-Mmmm.. tu nombre-** dijo serio.

**-Sasha Braus- **dijo alegremente.

**-Ya ok ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-**dijo sentándose en su escritorio para apoyar sus codos para poder entrelazar sus dedos y apoyar su pera.

**-¿está interesado en tener relaciones con sus alumnas?-**dijo firmemente la muchacha.

**-No, jamas tendría una relación con mis alumnas-**dijo serio y cortante.

**-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Pierde tus ilusiones chica patata-**decía burlón Cony.

**-Ya basta, bueno ahora lo mas importante les presentare aun estudiante de intercambio-**mientras se paraba de su asiento en dirección a la puerta.

**-Pasa-**dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando de pronto entra una persona de baja estatura y físico delgado pero correoso ,de pelo negro ,ojos pequeños, finos y de color verde-oliva, con una expresión fría.

Las mujeres del curso lo miraban ya que aunque sea bajo tenía su atractivo.

**-Muy bien preséntate a tu clase, pequeño amigo-**decía feliz el rubio de ojos azules.

Al escuchar pequeño amigo, el pequeño pero sexy hombre lo fulmino con la mirada para después exhalar para empezar con su presentación.

**-Hola, soy Levi Rivaille pero no hace mucho me entere que mi apellido es Ackerman, tengo 17 años, mi especialidad es el karate y no dudare en romperles un hueso si me dicen apodos o me quieren amenazar por que no responderé por los daños-**decía serio y amenazador.

**-¿Ackerman igual que Mikasa?-** todos se preguntaban si tenían algún lazo de sangre o eran parientes muyyyy lejanos…

Mikasa al escuchar Ackerman se voltea a ver quién había dicho tal apellido, pero para su sorpresa era el enano que la había dejado sin palabras. En ese momento la sangre le empezó a hervir sentir deseos de romperle el rostro de un golpe para así no volverle a ver nunca más la cara de arrogante que tenía. Se paro de su asiento por la ira y se dio cuenta que también Levi le estaba viendo.

**-Tu eres la chica de esta mañana ¿verdad?-** dijo sin interés.

**-Si ,acaso tienes algún problema-**dijo Mikasa amenazadora.

**-No , no tengo ningún problema-**dijo el hombre desviando la mirada.

**-Ohoo , ya veo así que se conocen-**dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa**- Levi pasa a sentarte detrás de Mikasa y después que te muestre los alrededores-.**

**-TSK!-**respodio el pelinegro sin ningún interés mientras que Mikasa estaba roja de furia

Toda la clase había trancurrido normalmente, habían elegido a los que se encargaban de la limpieza de la sala y claro, era muy obio que Levi se iba a ofrecer ya que era un maldito maniático de la limpieza .

**En la tarde después de clases.**

levi se quedaba hasta tarde limpiando la sala la dejaba reluciente sin ningún chicle bajo la mesa y sacaba lo que era el corrector , además de los dibujitos sucios o de enamorados sobre la mesa, todo quedaba impecable.

Por otro lado Mikasa , Eren y Armin se dirigían a casa para cenar , hacer los deberes y luego irse a dormir . Armin vivía con su abuelo ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de transito y Eren con Mikasa igual vivian juntos con la madre de Eren pero solo con ella ya que el padre de este era un doctor muy ocupado y muy pocas veces se le podía ver.

Mikasa y Eren hacían los deberes juntos cuando de pronto Eren comienza una conversación.

**-Mmmmm…Mikasa ¿a que club te vas a inscribir?-**decía el ojiverdedejando de lado su lápiz y cuadernos para recostarse en el respaldo de la silla.

**-No lo se ¿y tu?-**decia seria la pelinegra mietras todavía seguía con sus deberes.

**-Pues tengo pensado unirme al club de karate-**decia este triunfalmente.

**-¿Y por que ese especialmente?-**decia algo curiosa la chica dejando de lado su deberes.

**-Pues…. Quiero ver si es tan fuerte nuestro compañero Levi-**decia alegremente el muchacho.

**-Enserio quieres unirte a ese club solo por es enano mal parido, si te unes yo tembien me unire no permitiré que nadie te golpee, si te golpean les romperé los huesos-**decia esta furiosa.

**-Acaso no odias al presidente Levi que quieres unirte al club donde el es el capitán, incluso ya te pareces a el de que vas a romper los huesos jejejejejejeje-**

Mikasa iba responder cuando de pronto suena el teléfono de Eren, era Armin , el chico contesta rápidamente ya que era muy raro que el pequeño rubio llamara a esas horas.

**-Hola Armin ¿Qué sucede? Jamás llamas a estas horas-**

_**-¡Eren hay una chica tirada en la calle al parecer fue violada ya que esta con su ropa rasgada y esta inconciente ! ¡POR FAVOR VENGAN A AYUDARME!-.**_

**-Espéranos hay no te muevas vamos con Mikasa ahora para allá dinos la dirección-.**

Armin le dio la dirección de donde estaba, pues unos instantes más tarde llega Eren con Mikasa con un botiquín y una manta ya que como Armin había dicho que estaba con su ropa rasgada no podía estar así o le podría dar hipotermia .

**-Armin ¿Cómo sigue?-** decia la morena procupada

**-Aun no responde-.**

**-¿Llamaste a una ambulancia?-**decia el chico de pelo café.

**-Si, dijeron que vendrían en camino-** dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de algodón con alcohol para curar a la chica una herida que tenia en una de sus muñecas para después cubrirla con la manta.

Minutos después llega la ambulancia con con auto de policías para tomar declaraciones. Mientras subían a la chica a la ambulancia revisaban sus pulsaciones y la temperatura de su cuerpo pero gracias a dios estaba bien ya que le habían brindado calor con la manta. Después de esto toman declaraciones anotando cad palabra que les decia el chico rubio.

**-Muy bien, buen trabajo chicos-.** Dijo un policía guardando su lápiz y cerrando su libreta.

**-Gracias-** dijeron al unisono los jóvenes.

**-Por favor váyanse a casa rápido y por favor cuídense no anden hasta muy tarde ya que este no es el primer caso de violaciones, sobre todo usted jovencita hay muchos hombres lobos que quieren comerse un corderito inocente-**dijo este arreglándose su gorra para empezar a retirarse.

**-No se preocupe tendré precaución-.**

Pues tal como lo dijo el mayor se fueron a casa de inmediato ya que era muy tarde y al otro dia tenían clases.

**-Olle Armin que hacias tan tarde fuera de casa-** decia el chico con los dos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**-Pues mi abuelo me mando a comprar unas cosas para mañana para el desayuno-.**

**-Pues me alegro que estuvieras hay para aquella chica-**dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Mmmmmmm…..-.**

Cuando llegaron a casa Mikasa no podía negar que estabaun poco asustada por el echo de que andaban unos pedófilos sueltos peromas le asustaba el no tener alguien quien la proteja.

Los días transcurrieron desde el incidente y seguían pasando aquellos casos mas seguido y se sembraba cada vez mas seguido la inquietud de las chicas en ese momento estaban de vacaciones de invierno y hacia mucho frio pero eso no los detenia seguían con sus crímenes

**-Mikasa-.**

**-¿Qué sucede mama?-.**

**-Podrias ir a comprar a la tienda-**dijo amablemente.

**-Mmm..-**dijo asintiendo la muchacha.

Tomo su abrigo azul y se puso unos hermosos botines negros . Camino hacia la tienda rápidamente para poder sacar algo de calor , al llegar empezó a buscar detalladamente cada producto que debía comprar , cuando se dirigía al pasillo de limpieza a buscar una barra de jabon y shampo se encuentra con la sorpresa de que el hombre mas amargado que había en ese mundo estaba sonriéndole a una escoba , bueno pues eso le parecio algo cómico y loco a la vez estaba a punto de explotar de la risa que no se dio cuenta cuando Levi se había ido, saco lo que debía y se dirigio a la caja a pagar , después de haber pagado se dirijia a casa cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciéndola caer bruscamente , luego la tomaron de las piernas y brazos dejándola inmóvil a pesar de la fuerza de la chica esta no se pudo soltar , le taparon incluso hasta la boca para que no gritara .Poco a poco la fueron arrastrando hacia un callejón , el mas solitario que ella había visto , pues a su parecer eran como 4 hombres .

Luego de haberla arrastrado hacia allí se dispusieron a rasgar bruscamente los botones de su abrigo para luego levantar poco a poco su polera dejando al descubierto tus abdominales y sus pechos tapados por su sostén, empezaron manoseando sus pechos e incluso apretándolos como si fueran limones y ella no podía hacer nada solo lloraba por que nadie la podía ayudar, trataba de gritar pero no podía, los hombre s después de aburrirse de estrujar sus pechos levantaron su sosten dejando al aire sus pechos coronados de un tierno color rosa, justo cuando uno de los hombres se disponía a chupar uno de ellos alguien de la parte de la espalda de este lo voltea de una sola patada dejándole inconsciente en ese momento ella utiliza es ventaja para levantarse, cuando uno de los hombres la golpea haciéndola caer bruscamente al cemento helado, casi inconsciente pudo ver todo lo que ocurría un hombre de baja estatura con un gorro puesto golpeaba a cada uno de los hombres cuando se le acerca un hombre por detrás sin que el se de cuenta le dispuso un tajo en lo largo de su espalda y brazo, se dio vuelta y de un solo puñetazo el encapuchado lo tira al suelo dejándole inconsciente. Al terminar con el hombre le dirige la mirada a la morena y poco a poco se le iba acercando lentamente quizás era por el dolor de su tajo , cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros de ella , Mikasa fue vencida por el cansancio y por primera vez en su vida se sentía protegida.

Cuando despertó se encontró en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella, estaba exageradamente limpia y ordenada.

_**-Tks.. ¿donde mierda estoy ?... me duele la cabeza- **_pensaba en sus adentros Mikasa

Se levanto de la cama de donde estaba camino lentamente para no ser escuchada abrió la puerta cuidadosamente , al abrirla se encuentra con un hombre con una gran venda alrededor de su torso y brazo tenia una espalda musculosa y ancha , pelo negro brillante y se veía suave como la seda .

Este al sentir la presencia de alguien se da la vuelta y queda algo sorprendido por la cara de la chica que demostraba enojo.

**-¿Qué mierda haces aquí maldito enano?-** pero debía admitir que sus ojos se desviaban al torso del joven que pareciera que los bises que tenia ubieran sido tayados por los jodidos dioses.

**-Pues para que sepas es mi departamento-.**

**-Asi….-**dijo algo avergonzada.

**-Olle…. No te da vergüenza aparecer asi frente a un hombre –**dijo este desviando la mirada.

**-Mmmmmm…-**de repente entro en si y recordó que su ropa estaba rasgada y dejaba parte de su ropa interior y pecho a la vista.

**-¿Recordaste?-.**

**-¡Maldito pervertido!-**dijo la pobre chic tapándose con sus manos por un acto de reflejo.

Para ser mas educado este se dispuso a buscar una camisa que tenia y un short suelto para que se ponga.

**-Toma-**estirando el brazo para entregarle la ropa**-es lo mas grande que tengo, espero que te quede pero antes de eso bañate ¿si?**

Mikasa tomo la ropa y se dirigio al baño , se tomo su buen tiempo en ducharse y cambiarse hasta que salio.

**-¿Enserio no eres un pervertido?-**mostrandole lo chica que le quedaba la camisa.

El pobre de Levi al ver eso se puso nervioso ya que la camisa hacia que se marcaran sus pechos exageradamente dejando al descubierto el camino del intermedio de sus pechos al descubierto.

**-Perdon por ser un enano-**dijo este sarcásticamente desviando la mirada.

Aquella expresión de vergüenza en Levi hizo sentir algo en el pecho de Mikasa , algo que le hizo sentir un calido calor en sus mejillas.

**-Mmmmm… gracias…. Por todo presidente- **no podía evitar sonrojarse al decir dichas palabras

**-Cuando estemos con alguien de confianza dime Levi-**dandole un leve sonrisa .

**-Ok.. Levi- **dijo Mikasa algo ruborizada.

Quizás todo lo que había ocurrido iba cambiar la relación de ellos dosde ahora en adelante sin que ellos supieran.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAA… bueno este capítulo no sé si me salió muy bien ya que no he tenido mucho tiempo jejeje además muchas gracias por sus reviews y ojala les guste este capítulo… CHAUU.**

**-¿Eren?...-** hablo Carla mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

**-¿Qué pasa mama?- **respondió este con otra pregunta sin levantar la vista de su celular, ya que al parecer estaba enviándole mensajes a su noviecita como decía Mikasa.

**-Mikasa aún no llega y ya salió hace más de una hora…. Deberías salir a buscarla, le pudo haber pasado algo-**hablo la madre preocupada desde la puerta de la habitación del chico, ella miraba hacia todos lados, cada detalle de la habitación….. había cambiado mucho.

**-Mama, Mikasa es grande ya sabe cuidarse sola, si me ofrece su protección como no se podría defender sola-** dijo sarcásticamente el chico, levanto al fin la cabeza para ver a su madre triste no se veía el brillo habitual de sus ojos, ahora eran opacos como si no tuviera alma y eso le preocupaba.

**-Si no vuelve en media hora la salgo a buscar-**volviendo otra vez su vista a su celular que emitió un breve sonido.

Carla al escuchar las palabras de su hijo le alegraba él siempre decía que la compañía de Mikasa era molestosa, decía este que ella lo acosaba con su sobreprotección de madre.

**-Gracias Eren-** hablo algo más alentada la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

**-Esta chica siempre metiéndose en problemas-**gruño Eren ante la ausencia de su madre mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla del artefacto electrónico.

Levi le paso una chaqueta a Mikasa, esta no entendía que pasaba ¿ por qué le entregaba una chaqueta? luego él le explico que le iría a dejar a su propia casa , está por su parte se sorprendió por el acto de gentileza que había hecho el pelinegro pero volvió a la realidad cuando este se presentó con una polera verde que dejaba descubierta parte de su cuello y llevaba un pantalón negro que conjugaba con sus zapatillas negras con blanco, se podría decir que se veía apuesto, bueno, demasiado por así decirlo.

Salieron del departamento de donde se encontraban, hacia frio, ella pensaba que irían caminando pero para su sorpresa este se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo y se encamino a un auto negro- era un auto caro a simple vista- . Llamo a la chica para que entrara pero ella se negó rotundamente.

**-No pienso entrar-** reclamo esta mientras caminaba hacia afuera de estacionamiento.

**-No te pregunte si quería o no-** sonó esta vez más amenazante que de costumbre.

**-Ya te dije, no pienso entrar-** dio vuelta en sus talones para ver al pelinegro pero fue demasiado tarde, Levi la tomo de la cintura elevándola hacia su hombro colocándola como un saco de papas para empezar a llevarla al auto, ella podía oler su perfume varonil. Esta peleaba por soltarse, daba patadas y puñetes en direcciones alocadas, Levi por su parte solo podía pensar en lo mocosa malcriada que era.

La sentó en el auto y le amarro el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta del vehículo con cuidado y se dirigió al lugar del chofer.

**-Jamás pensé en volver usar este auto…- **hablo despacio pensando en que no le habían escuchado mientras tocaba el volante de cuero fino y le pasaba un paño para sacar el polvo, pero, Mikasa si escucho.

El camino estuvo inundado en un silencio incomodo, Levi veía con atención el camino procurando de no entrar en caminos incorrectos ya que Mikasa no conocía bien los barrios en los que se encontraba y no sabía cómo ubicar su casa. El pelinegro detuvo el auto y masajeo sus sienes para poder hablar

**-Tan solo dime de una maldita vez cuál es tu dirección y te llevare- **hablo más irritado.

**-No te la diré-** sonó amenazante la pelinegra desatando el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, se disponía a bajar cuando sintió que le tomaban fuertemente del brazo.

**-A donde mierda vas-**apretándole el brazo más fuerte**-me tomo mi dicho tiempo para ir a dejarte a tu casa y tú te vas como si nada-**esta vez sonó algo más sarcástico de lo normal.

**-No quiero que me lleven presa maldito enano-**tratando de soltarse de su agarre dificultoso por la fuerza del pelinegro.

**-¿Qué?-**pregunto algo extrañado Levi.

Mikasa se trató de calmar para poder hablar y trataba con más fuerza de soltarse pero no podía, el por su parte estaba con su expresión neutral como siempre, no se notaba que hacia fuerza.

**-Por si es que no lo sabes eres menor de edad y no puedes conducir sin la compañía de un adulto, ¿eres tonto o te haces?-** aquella palabra reboso el vaso, la tiro hacia dentro del auto con fuerza y cerró la puerta por encima de la chica, haciendo un roce rápido entre sus cuerpos, ¿porque ambos sentían que aquella sensación era familiar?

Mikasa no se resistió más y le dijo cuál era su dirección, este la llevo sin esfuerzo ya que la dicha casa se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, Levi solo podía murmurar maldiciones a la chica que le había hecho gastar su tiempo y gasolina en unos miserables kilómetros.

Mikasa se bajó y dio un fuerte portazo, se disponía a encaminar tranco hacia su casa cuando Levi le dijo:

**-No soy menor de edad, tengo más edad que tu-** dijo viendo los ojos de la chica.

**-¡QUEE!- **grito la chica de la impresión pero esta podía sentir la sinceridad en aquellos ojos de oliva. Levi emprendió su camino de vuelta a su casa sin inmutar una palabra más.

Eren de pronto escucho uno grito que provenía de fuera, soltó su celular y se asomó por la ventana, pero no vio nada, se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a la escalera para bajar apurado.

**-Mama escuchaste, parecía la voz de Mikasa-** hablo el castaño que venía bajando casi corriendo las escaleras sin precaución de poder caerse.

**-Sí, me parece que sí, vamos a ver-**mientras secaba sus manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto, ya que estaba lavando la loza.

**-Mmm...-** asintió el ojiverde.

Ambos salieron para encontrarse a una Mikasa totalmente perdida en sus sentimientos, parecía distraída, su alma no estaba en el mundo delos vivos. Su madre asustada la tomo por el hombro y la volteo para verle a la cara.

**-Ya estoy en casa-** hablo por fin la pelinegra, dando una sonrisa a su familia.

Levi al entrar a su departamento se tiro sobre el sillón que se encontraba en la sala de estar y solo le daba vuelta en su cabeza el ¿por qué le había dicho eso a Mikasa?, se suponía que no debía compartir cosas personales, no quería volver a sentirse vacío por la falta de alguien a quien le había contado todo sobre él. Ya llevaba semanas sin poder dormir y cuando cerraba los ojos se le venía a la mente enormes seres que mataban todo a su paso y él estaba allí…no sabía el porqué de los hechos pero siempre en aquel sueño se le aparecía una chica que le decía que era su igual y el solo asentía con un cálido beso que sellaba la igualdad.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su celular sonaba, así que solo le bastaba estirar un brazo contestar y eso fue lo que hizo-sin ánimos-.

**-¿Si?- **pregunto serio que casi podía sentir el aura maligna se podía adentrar al teléfono.

**-**_**Hola mi querido Levi, cuanto tiempo ¿no?- **_aquella voz le hizo arder la sangre, podía sentir como sus venas palpitaban por la acumulación de sangre y rabia que sentía en ese momento.

**-Kenny…-** hablo con rabia y furia al mismo tiempo, él siempre había podido controlar sus emociones pero esta ocasión era especial.

**-**_**Qué bueno que me recuerdes ¿Me odias?-**_el hombre sonaba feliz por la reacción que colocaba Levi.

**-…-** no hubo respuesta por parte de este.

Aquella frase ¨ ¿Me odias?¨ le hizo recordar como aquel hombre asesinaba en el pasado a todos sus seres queridos preguntándole: ¿Ahora me odias?- mientras pateaba los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos que yacían en el suelo y el solo podía responder con un: Me las vas a pagar. Y eso mismo era lo que iba hacer, lo iba hacer pagar por cada uno de sus amigos muertos a balazos provocados por el hombre, pero, se las iba a pagar el doble.

Levi se quedó mudo, solo podía mascullar palabras de odio al hombre, solo eso, ¿por qué le afectaba aun el pasado? Eso él no lo podía saber, ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Que era ese sentimiento? Siempre se preguntaba del porque había nacido en un mundo así todos a quienes quería eran eliminados frente a sus ojos, al parecer iba a estar condenado a la soledad eterna.

Aquellos minutos hicieron que Levi reviviera su pasado en persona, cada uno de estos le hacía ver cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, algunos aun agonizando en los charcos de sangre. Ahora el mismo se podía decir que ya no tenía miedo de perder sus seres queridos.

**-No me llames más, y…. espera que en unos días estarás escupiendo sangre y retorciéndote de dolor en el piso-** sonó amenazante y frio mientras se levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia el dormitorio principal.

_**-Lo esperare con ansias-**_ hablo el mayor emocionado.

Levi corta la llamada después de la repuesta de Kenny.

Ya dentro de su habitación corre la cama hacia un lado y corre a buscar un cuchillo a la cocina, cuando vuelve corta parte del piso que se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra y levanta una tapa, luego saca una caja de madera, la abre y saca un arma con varios accesorios más como: granadas, cuchillos, pistolas y sobre todo varias pequeñas cajas de balas.

Suena su celular.

_**-Levi… ¿estás bien?-**__ sonó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea telefónica._

**-Si estoy bien- **suspira**- por favor deja de una maldita vez espiar mis llamadas.**

_**-Tu eres nuestra clave para llegar a Kenny-**_ hablo el hombre serio_**- o acaso tienes miedo que escuche cuando llamas a tus prostitutas para que te hagan favores-**_hablo con un tono pícaro.

**-TSK... claro que no es eso, además yo no necesito eso-** se defendió el pelinegro con un tono sarcástico.

_**-Ok…-**_ se oyó un suspiro al otro lado_**- cof cof…. Volviendo al tema no te prepares, sabes que Kenny te esperara así que tomate tu tiempo y descansa que mañana hablaremos sobre esto.**_

Mikasa se encontraba en su pieza después de haber dado una gran explicación del por qué había demorado tanto, se tiro sobre su cama boca arriba observando el techo blanco de su habitación dando un largo suspiro, recordaba lo segura y protegida al lado Levi, ni con Eren se sentía así, aun recordaba como lo había conocido.

_**Flash back de Mikasa.**_

La familia de Eren la había adoptado después del trágico accidente que habría sufrido ella y su familia en el que sus padres habían muerto, ella se había aislado completamente, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería comer, hasta que Eren apareció frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa que le hizo sentir una calidez en su pecho. Varios días después volvió el con su familia diciendo que la adoptaría y el como una prueba que era de su familia le regalo una bufanda roja, que luego le envolvió en el cuello para después tomarla de una esquina de su polera diciéndole:

**-Vamos a casa-** dando un pequeño jalón de su polera.

Por eso desde aquel día se había jurado que lo protegería con su propia vida si es que sea necesario.

_**Fin Flash back.**_

Estaba tan sumida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando Eren había entrado a su habitación y la observaba desde la distancia. Ella solo atino a sentarse en la cama invitándole a tomar asiento.

**-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-** tomando asiento al lado de la chica**- lo que dijiste a mama era mentira ¿verdad?**

Mikasa abrió los ojos por lo astuto que había sido el muchacho.

**-No tienes remedio no-** dando un largo suspiro de resignación**- hay que ser muy tonto para creer que te habías perdido en el camino.**

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica.

**-Además la chaqueta que traías es cara y fina, es de un hombre- **eso había dado en el clavo**- porque tiene olor a un perfume caro, eso es lo que dijo mama- ** recostándose en hacia atrás para quedar botado sobre la cama con las piernas colgando.

Por un acto de reflejo, Mikasa quiso tomar su bufanda para tapar la mitad de su cara pero, no la tenía….

**-Mi bufanda-**susurro ella atónica por haber perdido algo preciado.

**-¿Qué?-** pregunto el chico confuso.

**-Mi bufanda... la perdí…-**volteándose a ver al chico con tristeza.

Ahora se acordó de que cuando se cambió en casa de Levi se sacó su bufanda para cambiarse de ropa y la había dejado sobre la cama de este, eso significaba que debería volver al departamento… para recuperar su bufanda…

**Me quedo raro no jejeje, bueno quería preguntarles una cosa ¿quieren que haya LEMON? Pues si quieren déjelo en un comentario jijiijiiji tratare de hacerlo algo fuerte.( si se que va lento….. pero llegare pronto al LEMON)**

**Ojala les aya gustado ADIOSSS. X3 **

**TENGO UNA OBSESION DE HACER A LEVI SIN CAMISA EJEJEJJEJE (¬_¬ )/ **

**SE DESPIDE ACOSADORA PERVERTIDA asi me dicen…. Ok no Chauu**


End file.
